A New Face Appears
by Dragon-of-Lightning
Summary: Chii ignores advice from her dream and thanks to that she's stuck in 'Xiaolin Showdown'. Things become even more complicated as she starts to fall for Chase Young. IS NOW BEING CONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_The teenage girl struggled to lift her feet from the cold snow as she made her way home from school. Her short black hair was barely sticking out of her blue snow hat and her nimble hands were still cold even though she was wearing two sets of gloves to keep her hands from getting frostbite._

_Just as the girl was passing the park, she noticed that there was someone sitting in the middle of the snow in what appeared to be a meditation posture._

_Despite the cold and her common sense, she slowly made her way over to the person through the snow. It took some time, but she did get there. When she did, she saw that the person was, in fact, a man wearing some kind of armor._

_She tilted her head to the side in curiosity. **Why is he wearing armor?** she asked herself._

_Once again defying her common sense, she crept closer to the man and squatted until she was at eye level with him. The girl noticed that his eyes were closed and he had a calm aura about him._

_She dared to lean closer to the man…and she instantly regretted it._

_The moment she leaned closer to him, his eyes flew open and orange eyes stared back at her._

_The girl let out a startled cry and fell backwards. She fell into the snow and she felt colder than she had felt all day._

_"I…I'm sorry, sir," the girl stuttered. "I didn't mean to interrupt…whatever you were doing."_

_"Think nothing of it," came his cool voice. His voice was cool and sophisticated, but there was something about it that she couldn't put her finger on. His voice sounded familiar somehow…like she had heard it before._

_"Is there any particular reason you're staring at me, young one?" he asked._

_The girl blinked and came out of her daze. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to stare…"_

_The man remained quiet._

_"Um…who are you?" she asked._

"_My name is of little importance," the man replied closing his eyes again. "What is your name?"_

"…_Chii," the girl, Chii, replied hesitantly._

_The man nodded. "A few words of advice before you leave; watch out for trucks on your way home."_

"…_Trucks?" she asked with a confused expression._

"_You will see what I mean in due time," the man said smirking. "Now if you don't mind, I must get back to mediating."_

"_Um…okay…" Chii spoke._

_She got up and brushed the snow off of her clothes._

_Just as she was about to turn around and leave, a bright light came down from the sky and surrounded her._

* * *

Chii let out a gasp as she woke up in bed. She sat up and looked around; she was still in her room.

"What a weird dream…" she muttered shaking her head. "But…who was that man? And why does he sound so—?"

"Chii?" someone called as there was a knock at her door. Chii jumped slightly when she heard the voice, but she relaxed when she realized that it was only her mom.

"Yes?" Chii called back.

"I need you to run a few errands for me at the store," mom replied. "I'm going out for a while so I'll just leave the list on the kitchen table."

"Okay!" Chii called back. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, got up, and got ready to do today's errands.

* * *

Chii checked off the last thing on the list.

"That's everything," she said quietly. Chii left the grocery store and made her way back home; her arms completely occupied by the foods that she had bought with the money her mom had left with the list.

"Hey, you!" someone shouted. Chii dared to look over her shoulder and she saw that the town bully, Dante, and his two pals, Ace and Liam, were standing a few yards away from her.

She tried to not let my fear show as she turned away from them and gulped.

"Hey! Don't walk away from us!" Dante shouted.

Chii quickened her pace as she heard Dante and his pals begin to walk towards me.

"Come on, babe! Don't be like that!" Dante said loudly.

Chii quickened her pace even more. _Why did I have to be the one to catch Dante's attention? Out of all the other girls in this damned town, why did it have to be me?_

"Get over here!" he shouted.

Chii looked over her shoulder and saw that all three of them had begun running towards her.

Forsaking the groceries, she dropped them onto the sidewalk and broke into a run. She ran as fast as she could even though she knew that sooner or later that she would tire out and they would catch up to her.

Chii then ran across the street without looking to see whether or not it was safe. As she did, she heard a loud honk and turned to where it had come from.

A giant truck was heading right for her, and it didn't look like it was slowing down.

Despite what Chii told herself to do, she froze in place like a deer frozen in the headlights of a car.

_Oh god…_ she thought as the truck got closer.

Chii didn't have time to close her eyes, so she just watched the truck speed towards her.

Just as it was about to hit her, time seemed to freeze. All Chii could remember after that was a bright beam of light coming down form the sky and surrounding her. After that…everything went black.

* * *

Chii jolted awake and looked around in a panic. She was in unfamiliar surroundings with nearly no memory of what had occurred.

"Where am I?" she asked myself, starting to become a little frightened. Her eyes widened as the words of the man from her dream repeated themselves.

_"A few words of advice before you leave; watch out for trucks on your way home."_

"That is just plain freaky…" she muttered. Chii then heard footsteps and faint voices coming from outside of the room she was in.

The door opened and a girl walked in. She had long black hair in two high pigtails and she was wearing some kind of robe.

"Who are you?" Chii asked unsurely.

"It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you," the girl said. "My name is Kimiko. Do you know who you are?"

"I'm Chii," I replied.

The girl smiled at her and she became a little more relaxed. That is, until there was a loud _bang_ and a boy with an **extremely** round and bald head burst into the room wearing a robe similar to the girl's.

"You are awake!" the boy exclaimed as he leaped onto Chii's bed. "You have been, how you say, out hot!"

Chii looked at the boy in complete confusion.

The girl sighed. "He means out cold…"

"Oh!" Chii said in understanding. She looked at the boy. "What's your name?"

"I am Omi!" he replied. "The greatest Xiaolin Warrior who ever lived!"

Chii's eyes widened. "I recognize you now! You're that bald kid from _Xiaolin Showdown_!"

Omi squinted his eyes as he leaned closer to her. "Have I…met you before? You seem **most** familiar…"

"No," Chii replied shaking her head. "I've never been here before." Chii was quiet for a moment. "Speaking of _here_, where is _here_ exactly?"

"You are at the Xiaolin Temple in China," Kimiko replied. "Why? Do you not remember how you got here?"

"I remember how, but it's…complicated," she replied.

"Why don't we take you to Master Fung then?" Kimiko suggested. "Maybe he can figure this out."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Chii, but I can't seem to piece together what you have told me…" Master Fung said sadly.

Chii smiled gently. She had told Master Fung about everything that she remembered…leaving out the part about the dream she had of the man in the armor. "Its okay, Master Fung, thank you for trying…and for your hospitality, as well."

"Where will you go from here?" Master Fung asked.

"Um…if it's okay with you…I'd like to stay here for a while and maybe…train as well?" Chii asked uncertainly.

"As long as you promise to work hard, you may stay as long as you like," Master Fung smiled.

She instantly brightened up. "Thank you Master Fung! You won't regret this!"

Master Fung smiled at her. "Now then, Yue, I will have Kimiko help you get fitted for your Xiaolin robe."

After Chii had gotten fit for her robe, Master Fung instructed Kimiko to lead her to the training grounds to train with Omi, Raimundo, and Clay.

When they got there, Chii was greeted by nothing but warm welcomes.

"Hi, Chii!" Omi exclaimed. "It is very pleasing to see you up and around!"

Chii looked at him in confusion again. "…Did that mean up and about?"

"That's right," Raimundo said nodding. "By the way, I'm Raimundo."

"And I'm Clay," Clay said tilting his hat politely.

"As Xiaolin Warriors, we will help you in your training!" Omi said loudly.

"Speaking of which, we better get started," Raimundo said cracking his knuckles.

Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay continued on their normal training while Omi taught Chii some of the basics.

After some time, Chii finally collapsed onto the ground out of exhaustion. She was panting heavily and she was practically sweating puddles.

"You did a very good job for your first training exercise," Omi said brightly. "You did almost as well as I did when **I** first became a Xiaolin Monk."

Too tired to say anything, Chii just nodded and closed her eyes. When she did, the man's orange eyes flashed before her and her eyes flew open. _Why do I keep thinking about him? I don't even know who the hell he is…_

"Chii, does something trouble you?" Omi asked.

"No why?" Chii asked.

"You had that same _'Nobody is home' _look that Raimundo gets when he does his chores," Omi replied.

"I heard that!" Raimundo shouted from across the training field.

Omi turned around and stuck his tongue out at the Brazilian teenager. Chii couldn't help but giggle. _This is going to be very interesting, to say the least…_

* * *

I hope that you like it so far. Anyway...for those that are _Chobits_ fans...I did name my OC after Chii from said anime show as a tribute to my closest friend since he is a huge fan of the show. Reviews aren't nessesary (sp?) but they would be appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Several weeks have gone by since Chii first arrived at the Xiaolin Temple and her skills have been progressing each day.

One day while Chii was meditating in the courtyard, Kimiko ran over to the dirty blonde-haired girl.

"Chii! A Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself!" she informed her. "Come on!"

Chii nodded and followed Kimiko outside of the temple where Dojo and the others were waiting.

They leaped onto Dojo's back and held on tight as he took off towards the skies.

"What Shen Gong Wu revealed itself?" Chii asked curiously as she looked over her shoulder at the others.

"It's called the Diamond Rose," Omi said opening the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu. "This Shen Gong Wu looks like an ordinary rose—"

"Duh," Raimundo said rolling his eyes.

"—until the user activates it," Omi continued bitterly. "When they do, the rose turns into a spiked whip that can change its length to be shorter or longer."

"…That sounds cool," Chii said, slightly intrigued.

"Where is it?" Kimiko asked.

"If I'm right, then it should be somewhere down there," Dojo said pointing down.

Chii looked down and saw that Dojo was pointing at some kind of mountain.

"Why put a flower Shen Gong Wu in the mountains?" Raimundo asked.

"Do roses grow in the mountains?" Dojo asked smartly.

"No…" Raimundo replied.

"Well there ya go," Dojo said as he made his way down to the mountains.

Once they were down there, they spread out to cover more ground to look for the Diamond Rose.

Chii looked behind every rock and tree (which there weren't that many of) but still found no trace of the Shen Gong Wu.

She let out a heavy sigh. "There's no way that I can find that thing…"

Chii opened her eyes and continued her search. She looked to her left and noticed that there was something sticking out of the dirt. Chii walked over to it and picked it up.

"Sweet!" she smiled. "Hey guys! I found it!"

"Thanks for the tip!" someone shouted.

Chii looked up and groaned when she saw who it was.

"It is I, Jack Spicer; Evil Boy Genius!" Jack announced.

"Whatever…bye," Chii said as she started to walk away.

"Hey! Get back here!" Jack shouted. "Jack-Bots, ATTACK!!"

Chii looked over her shoulder and saw that Jack's robots appeared seemingly out of nowhere and began to rush towards her.

Chii automatically did a back flip into the air and began crushing the robots as though she had been doing it her whole life.

When she had finished defeating the robots, she safely landed on the ground and looked down at their scraps.

"Wow that was pathetic…" Chii muttered as she lightly kicked one of the heads.

"My precious robots…" Jack whimpered, looking as though he was about to cry.

Chii felt a small pang of pity, but it quickly passed.

"I told you that those robots were useless!" a croaky voice exclaimed.

Chii looked up and saw the Heylin Ghost Witch, Wuya, hovering over Jack's shoulder with her arms crossed. She looked down ay Chii and gasped.

"YOU!!" she shouted while pointing at me.

"Um…what about me?" Chii asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"How can you still be alive?!!" Wuya cried. "And to top it all off, YOUNGER?!!"

"Okay then…" Chii said taking a step back. "I'm just gonna go now…"

"Jack! Stop her!" Wuya commanded.

"You make it sound so easy…" Jack muttered as two propellers came out of his backpack.

Chii got into her fighting stance as Jack flew towards her, and then smirked as she lifted her free hand into the air. She felt Raimundo's hand grasp her own and she was instantly lifted off the ground as Dojo flew away.

The distant shouting of Wuya could be heard as Raimundo pulled Chii onto Dojo's back.

"Thanks for that," she smiled.

"No problem," he said smiling.

"Great job finding the Diamond Rose, Chii," Kimiko said happily.

"You did a very good job indeed," Omi said proudly. "You did an excellent job of cutting the Gordian knot!"

"He got the idiom right…" Kimiko began.

"…But he used it wrong," Raimundo finished for her.

"At least he's trying," Clay shrugged.

"Hello! I'm still here!" Omi shouted as he waved his arms around.

Chii laughed at his antics. _It's nice to have such good friends._

* * *

Chii let out a small yawn as she sat up in her futon. She then stretched her arms over her head as she stretched out her long, pale legs.

She got up, did her morning routine, and went outside to the training grounds. When she got there, she noticed that Master Fung was there as well.

"Good morning, Master Fung," Chii said bowing to him.

"Good morning, Chii," Master Fung said bowing back. "There is something that I wish to discuss with you." That got her concerned.

"You are not in trouble," he added. Chii let out a sigh of relief.

"I have reason to believe that you have an element, but I am uncertain of which one you may possess," Master Fung explained. Chii nodded. "I need you to hold up your hand like this." Master Fung raised his right hand and curled his fingers slightly with his palm facing up. (A/N: Like how Kakashi from Naruto holds his hand before performing the Chidori Lightning Blade) Chii mimicked his hand's position with her own right hand.

"Now, close your eyes and concentrate on your right hand," Master Fung instructed. "If I am correct and you do have an element, then it should materialize on or around your hand."

Chii nodded again and closed her eyes. She pictured her hand in her mind and drowned out all of the background noise.

After some time, she felt something in the palm of her hand and she began to hear some kind of crackling noise. Chii opened her eyes and looked down at her hand. There was a small ball of purple lightning in it.

"AHH!!" she cried as she shook her hand. The lightning disappeared and she clutched her wrist as her hand (along with the rest of her body) began to shake. Chii looked up at Master Fung. "How the heck did I do that?!!"

Master Fung appeared to be in deep thought. "That's strange…" he muttered.

"What is?" she asked letting go of her wrist.

"Hm? Oh, I just I did not expect you to be the Dragon of Lightning," Master Fung replied.

"Why is that?" Chii asked curiously.

"There is no need to worry about small details, Yue," Master Fung said. "I have things that I must do; you may resume your training."

Before Chii could even blink, Master Fung was gone. She merely shrugged and began her training for that day.

By the time Chii stopped, it was noon and she was very tired and thirsty (mainly thirsty), so she went to the kitchen to get a glass of ice cold water.

When she got to the kitchen, she snagged a tall glass, filled it with water, and then dropped a few ice cubes into it. Chii practically chugged it down, ignoring the water running out of the corners of her mouth and onto her robe.

She gasped for air when she took the glass away from her mouth.

"Don't drown yourself," someone said. Chii glanced to the doorway and saw Raimundo coming in.

"Hey, Raimundo," Chii greeted as the Brazilian teenager got himself a glass of water as well. "What's up?"

"Not much, you?" he asked.

"Same," Chii said shrugging. She put her glass back to her mouth and began to eat the ice cubes that were left in it.

"Has Dojo sensed any new Shen Gong Wu?" Chii asked as Raimundo drank his water.

"If he did, we'd know already," Raimundo replied putting his glass into the sink.

"Hey guys!" Dojo shouted as he slithered into the kitchen.

"Hm, speak of the devil…" Chii muttered.

"We've got another activated Shen Gong Wu!" Dojo announced. "Come on!" He slithered back out and went outside.

Chii and Raimundo looked at each other.

"Can you sense the irony, too?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," Chii said before they dashed after Dojo.

Kimiko, Omi, and Clay got outside at the same time Chii and Raimundo did, and Kimiko was holding the Ancient Scroll.

"What Wu is it this time?" Raimundo asked.

"This one's called the Jìjié Watch," Kimiko said opening the Ancient Scroll. "Whoever uses it can freeze time and then start it again."

"Can't the Sands of Time do that already?" Clay asked.

"It can only let you go forwards and backwards in time, right?" Chii asked.

"That's right," Dojo said. He then transformed into his larger form. "Hop on."

The five monks climbed onto his back, and then made their way to Thailand.

* * *

Jìjié - time (in Chinese)

I once again hoped that you all liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Please pardon the lame fight scene (if you can even call it that...XP); I'm not good at doing fights. I also apologize for the lame Xiaolin Showdown game, I couldn't really think of anything else... And I'm not very good at describing things other than people, so I apologize for that too. --"

Oh, and this chapter has some mature content in it towards the end, just so you know.

Chapter 3:

"There it is!" Raimundo exclaimed, pointing at the head of a tall statue.

"I call shotgun!" Chii exclaimed running to the statue. "Jetbootsu!" The boot-like Shen Gong Wu activated and Chii began running up the side of the statue.

The moment she got to the top of the statue, she reached for the Jìjié Watch, but someone else had grabbed it first. She looked up and gasped as her eyes widened.

"You!" Chii said loudly. The man in armor from her dream was standing before her, the Jìjié Watch in his hand. "You're the man from my dream!"

He smirked. "I'm flattered, but aren't you a little young for me?"

Chii narrowed her eyes and made a fist. "FYI, I'm sixteen."

"Whatever," he said as he shrugged. Chii opened her mouth to speak again, but Omi interrupted her.

"Chase Young!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!!" _Why does that name sound so familiar…? _Chii questioned herself.

"I do not always have to explain myself, Omi," the man, apparently Chase Young, said narrowing his eyes. "Now if you don't mind, I think I'll be on my way." The man turned around and began walking away.

"Oh, no you don't!" Chii exclaimed. She leaped at Chase, but he sidestepped out of the way and she went flying past him; Chii began to fall off the statue.

"Jetbootsu!" she exclaimed. The Jetbootsu activated again and Chii was safe. She let out a sigh of relief.

"A foolish mistake," Chase spoke. "If I was you, I would've gone for the Shen Gong Wu."

"You would've dodged that, too," Chii said smartly. "I'm not stupid."

"Perhaps, but that's not the point," Chase said.

Chii narrowed her eyes again and began to attack Chase. She threw punches and kicks at him, but he either dodged them or blocked them with his free hand.

"Jìjié Watch!" Chase exclaimed. The silver pocket watch began to glow and Chase disappeared. Chii stopped attacking and looked around.

"What the—?" she asked herself.

"Behind you!" Raimundo exclaimed.

Chii whipped around and saw Chase standing behind her, a smirk on his face. Before Chii could react, Chase lifted a hand and poked her in the forehead. That normally wouldn't have been a bad thing, but since Chii was standing close to the edge of the statue, it was.

Chii stumbled backwards and began to fall. She was too far from the statue to use the Jetbootsu, so she reached for the closest thing in her reach, the Jìjié Watch.

Chii stopped falling and looked up at Chase. Suddenly, the Jìjié Watch began to glow.

"Oh great…" she groaned. "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"Very well," he said closing his eyes, and then opening them after a brief moment. "The game is a jump rope contest."

"That's so lame!" Chii said loudly. "Ah, whatever… I wager my Jetbootsu against your, uh… What Shen Gong Wu do you have?"

"The Shroud of Shadows," Chase replied. "And I challenge you to a Shen Yi Bu Dare; my Reversing Mirror against your Eye of Dashi."

"That's fine with me," Chii said nodding. "Let's go…"

"…Xiaolin Showdown!" Chii and Chase exclaimed simultaneously.

There was a flash of light and the area completely changed. Chii and Chase were now standing on the ground and there were two human-sized statues near them, one behind Chii and one behind Chase, and there were lit torches in a large circle around them and the statues. The others were on a high platform looking down at the two of them. There was a long piece of rope, each end in a hand of the two statues.

"Gong yi tanpai!" the two of them exclaimed.

The statues' eyes opened and their arms began to move in large circles, causing the rope to follow in the same direction. When the rope got close enough to Chii's feet, she jumped up enough to get over the rope, and Chase did as well. His face held an expression that practically screamed '_I wish that I had picked a different challenge…'_ _That probably is what he's thinking…_ Chii thought as they jumped over the rope again.

"Shroud of Shadows!" Chase exclaimed as he pulled out said Shen Gong Wu. He wrapped it around himself and disappeared.

"Awe, that's just not fair…" Chii muttered.

Chase's hand reappeared and he poked her in the forehead…again. Chii stumbled backwards and began to fall.

"Jetbootsu!" she exclaimed.

The Jetbootsu activated and Chii did a graceful back flip, avoiding the rope in the process. The Jetbootsu disappeared from her feet and she continued jumping over the rope.

"That was cheap," she said looking up at Chase, who had taken the Shroud of Shadows off.

"It wasn't cheating," he pointed out.

"True," Chii spoke. She quickly whipped out the Eye of Dashi and pointed it at Chase. "Eye of Dashi!"

A yellow lightning bolt came out of the Shen Gong Wu and flew at Chase. He bent backwards as if it were nothing and stood up straight again.

"You're going to have to do better than that, little girl," Chase said smirking. Chii's right eye twitched slightly and she glared at Chase.

"Don't **ever** call me little!" Chii shouted angrily. She pointed the Eye of Dashi at him again. "Eye of Dashi : **Lightning**!"

The Eye of Dashi glowed purple instead of its usual yellow color and a large bolt of purple lightning came out.

Chase's eyes widened and the large lightning bolt hit him square in the chest. He let out a cry as he fell backwards and onto the ground, causing the rope to stop when it hit him.

Chii stood up straight and smirked. "I win."

There was another flash of light and everything went back to normal, except Chii and Chase were on the base of the statue instead of on top of it.

Chii looked down at herself and saw that she was now holding the Shen Gong Wu that were wagered and the Jìjié Watch.

"That was awesome!" Kimiko exclaimed as she and the others ran over to her.

"You won your first Xiaolin Showdown!" Omi said loudly. "And it was against _Chase Young_!"

"Thanks, guys," Chii smiled. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Chase stand up and face her, and she faced him as well.

"You did well for your first Showdown," Chase said coolly.

"Thank you," Chii said bowing her head.

"By the way…" Chase began. "Your name wouldn't happen to be Chii, would it?"

"I don't see how that would matter, but yes, it is," Chii replied. Chii could've sworn that she saw Chase's expression change slightly, but she just figured that it was her imagination.

The five Xiaolin monks climbed onto Dojo's back and flew off. As they were flying away, Chii looked over her shoulder and down at Chase; he was watching them fly away. She turned back around and became deep in thought.

* * *

Chii sat lazily on her bed as she stared idly out of the window next to it, watching the full moon and the dark clouds rolling over it. No matter what she thought about, her thoughts somehow wandered to Chase Young.

Chii growled in frustration and tightly gripped her hair.

"Why the hell do I keep thinking about him?!!" she asked herself.

"Who are you talking about?" someone asked.

Chii let out a startled cry and faced the doorway.

"Oh, hey, Kimiko…" she sighed in relief.

"Are you okay, Chii?" she asked as she walked over to her. "You've been really jumpy since your Showdown with Chase…"

"Yeah, I know…" Chii sighed. "I don't know why I'm so worked up over it! It was almost a month ago!"

"You just need some more time, I guess," Kimiko said. "Anyway, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Night," Chii said as Kimiko left her room, making sure to shut the door on her way out. When she did, Chii went over to the door and locked it for the night.

Chii turned back around, but walked right into something, saying an 'ow' as she did so. She rubbed her nose and looked up at what she had walked into.

Chii then realized that the _something_ she had walked into was a _someone_, and that someone was _Chase Young_.

"What the hell are you—?" she began to ask loudly, but Chase covered her mouth with one of his gloved hands.

"You may want to keep your voice down, Chii," Chase said sternly as he narrowed his eyes. Chase slowly pulled his hand off of her mouth and took a step back.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Chii demanded, forcing her voice to a whisper. "You're an enemy!"

"I came to ask you a few questions, nothing more," Chase replied putting his hands behind his back. He slowly walked over to the window Chii was previously sitting at…which she just realized was open.

"You should learn to lock your window at night, Chii," Chase spoke as he looked over his shoulder at me, a smirk on his face. "You never know if someone will break in."

Chii scoffed. "I can handle myself."

"Oh really?" Chase asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes _really_," Chii said crossing her arms.

Before she even knew it, Chase had leaped at Chii and pinned her to the floor with her hands above her head. She felt her face turn bright red at the awkward position they were in.

"What the hell was that for?!!" Chii asked angrily, forcing herself to keep her voice down.

"To teach you a lesson," Chase replied smirking.

"By trying to _rape me_?!!" she asked, my voice a little louder.

Chase's smirk grew larger. "If I did force myself upon you, which I won't, it wouldn't be rape."

"…What are you saying?" Chii asked suspiciously.

"I'm saying that it wouldn't be rape because you'd be willing and you'd enjoy it," Chase replied, his smirk growing even bigger.

Chii's mouth opened in disgust.

"You _PERV_!!" she shouted. Chii pulled her knee back, and hit Chase as hard as she could in his nuts. Chase let out a loud gasp and let go of her to clutch his pained stomach. Chii then kicked him in his chest and he fell backwards onto his back.

"That was _completely_ uncalled for!" Chase said, still clutching his stomach in pain.

"So was that _rape_ comment of yours!" Chii argued.

"…Touché," Chase spoke in a pained voice. "Anyway, I hope you realize I was kidding."

"Yeah, well, where I'm from you can never be too trusting," Chii said putting her hands on her hips.

"Is that so?" Chase asked. "Is that why you haven't called for your comrades yet?"

"I'll take that as an invitation," Chii smirked. She turned around and took a deep breath, preparing herself to call for the others.

Just as she was about to scream for them, Chase put his hand on Chii's shoulder.

"Sleep," Chase whispered. He squeezed a pressure point in Chii's shoulder and the teenager fell unconscious.

* * *

Hope you liked it...blah, blah blah...you know the drill. 


	4. Chapter 4

There is a small amount of gore in this chapter, but its nothing too major.

Chapter 4:

Chii groaned softly and forced her hazel eyes open. She blinked a few times and soon realized that she was in a bed. Then, the memories of what happened between her and Chase came flooding back.

Chii bolted upright and looked around. She was still in her room and she was now laying in her futon instead of on the ground by the doorway where she had expected herself to be.

"Did Chase put me here…?" Chii asked herself.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Chii?" the person, Kimiko, asked through the door. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Chii said in a rush. She scrambled out of bed and rushed to the door. She unlocked it and then opened it. "Yeah?"

Kimiko frowned slightly. "Are you okay? You look kind of spooked…"

"Ah…I'm fine," Chii said forcing a smile. "I just didn't sleep very well."

"Oh, okay," Kimiko said. "Anyway, Master Fung sent me to come get you; he said he wanted to tell you something."

"Oh, okay, thanks," Chii said. Kimiko smiled and then walked off.

Once she was gone, Chii slipped on her shoes and made her way to the front hall where she knew that Master Fung would be waiting for her.

When she got there, Master Fung was standing in his usual position with his hands tucked into his sleeves.

"Ah, Chii, I see Kimiko was able to get you," he spoke. "Anyway, I wish to give you one final test before I decide whether or not to give you the rank of Wudai Warrior. You must go on a quest to find your Wudai Weapon."

Master Fung took one of his hands out of his sleeves and held out a piece of rolled up parchment.

"This is the map that will lead you to your Wudai Weapon," Master Fung explained as Chii gently took it from his hands. "You may not take any Shen Gong Wu with you, so Dojo will be coming with you as transportation."

Said dragon appeared on Master Fung's shoulder and waved with a big smile on his face.

Chii nodded in understanding. "When do I leave?"

"After you get yourself cleaned up," Master Fung replied. "Good luck, Chii."

There was a small puff of smoke and Master Fung disappeared; only leaving Dojo behind.

"I'll let you get ready," Dojo said. "Meet me in the courtyard when you're ready."

"'Kay," Chii said nodding.

Chii made her way back to her room and got ready. Since she figured that she wouldn't be able to take a shower for a while, she went ahead and took one. She then got dressed into her normal Xiaolin robe, but she took an extra set just incase the one she was wearing got ruined somehow.

Chii tucked the map into my sash and went to the courtyard to meet Dojo.

When she got there, Dojo turned into his larger form and she climbed onto his back.

"So, where to?" he asked. Chii took out the map and handed it to Dojo.

"You expect me to read that?" Dojo asked in disbelief.

"Yup," Chii said perkily. Dojo rolled his eyes and then took the map from her. After a few quick seconds of scanning it, Dojo rolled it back up and handed it back to her.

"We're off to Scotland," Dojo informed her.

* * *

"Hey, Dojo…" Chii said randomly.

The two of them were flying over the mountains in northern Scotland, getting ever closer to where Chii's Wudai Weapon was.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"…Was Chase Young always evil?" she asked.

"Chase Young?" Dojo repeated. "Why are you asking about him?"

"I dunno…" she shrugged.

"Well… I don't remember that much about him," Dojo replied. "But I'll tell you what I do remember. He was really nice, kind, and he was almost a sharper dresser than Dashi." Chii laughed lightly. "Now that I think about it, he'd always sneak out of the temple every Friday night…"

That sparked Chii's interest. "Why is that?"

"Who knows?" Dojo shrugged. "If you want to know everything about Chase Young, then you should ask Monk Master Guan. He and Chase were best friends before he turned evil."

"Really?" she asked with surprise.

"Yeah," Dojo replied. "They'd always pull pranks on each other. Heh, I remember this one time when—"

Before Dojo could finish, a large stream of water came flying at the two and knocked them out of the sky.

Chii struggled to cling to Dojo as they fell closer and closer to the ground below them. Dojo managed to regain his composure and they were soon flying again.

"What the hell was that?" Chii asked as she looked around for the source of the water. Not a moment later, she found it.

There was some kind of monster below them on what appeared to be on a plateau. It was a dragon with light blue scales and razor sharp talons.

"Looks like I found the boss of the dungeon," Chii smirked. "Take me down, Dojo."

"You got it!" Dojo said. He swooped into a dive and came to a stop when he reached the ground.

Chii leaped off of his back and took the map out from under her sash.

"Hold this," she said holding it out to Dojo. He nodded and took the map from her.

She then faced the dragon and took a step forward. "Are you the one that I must face on my quest to find my Wudai Weapon?" The dragon nodded.

"Then prepare yourself!" Chii exclaimed as she leaped into the air. Nine dots appeared on Chii's forehead and she called upon her element. "Lightning!"

Chii came down on the dragon with her fists ready. The dragon turned around and knocked her away with its tail.

Chii let out a cry of pain as it hit her and then she fell onto the ground. She forced herself to sit up and then she spit out a small amount of blood. She looked down at her left arm and saw that a few scales were lodged into it.

Chii wasted no time in taking them out and tossing them aside.

"Obviously frontal attacks won't help…" she muttered. "There must be something I can do…"

The dragon let out a mighty roar and water shot out of its mouth and into the air. _Water! That's it!_ Chii exclaimed mentally..

"I obviously won't be able to win if I only use martial arts, so I'm gonna have to try a new trick," Chii smirked as she held out her hand like Master Fung had showed her. _I just hope it works…_ "From the original attack by Kakashi Hatake from _Naruto_, comes my attack…**_Lightning Blade_**!"

Suddenly, a ball of purple lightning appeared in Chii's right hand and her hand began to vibrate almost violently as she clentched onto it.

Chii then ran for the dragon, but with much more speed than she had anticipated. She had no time to think of it though, for her electrified hand was going right through the side of the dragon.

The creature let out a cry as it fell to the ground, a good chunk of its flesh either on the ground or burned.

Chii let the electricity fade away as the water the dragon shot out earlier fell down as though it was rain. She turned around to look at the dragon and her eyes widened; the dragon was standing back up and the wound was rapidly beginning to heal.

Chii got into her fighting stance again, but something unexpected happened.

"You have proven yourself worthy of the rank of Wudai Warrior, Dragon of Lightning," the dragon spoke coolly. "If I didn't have the ability to heal, I surely would have been killed. As a reward for defeating me, I shall grant you your Wudai Weapon."

There was a flash of light and Chii felt a small amount of extra weight hanging from her neck. She looked down at her chest and saw that there was now half of a round locket hanging from her neck. The part of the locket that was now in her possession was silver and there was a small sheet of glass covering where a picture could go.

"Why is there only half?" Chii asked looking up at the dragon.

"When you find the other half of the locket, the two parts may become one again when you call out the name of the weapon," the dragon replied.

"But where's the other half of the locket?" Chii questioned. "And what's it called?"

"All of these questions will be answered sooner than you think, Dragon of Lightning," the dragon said to her. "Farewell." There was a flash of light and the dragon disappeared.

"…Why does everyone have to leave in a flash of light?" Chii asked herself.

Dojo finally come out of his hiding place and became his larger form.

"Come on, let's go back to the temple," Dojo said.

"…Right," Chii said nodding. She once again climbed onto Dojo's back and they flew back to the temple.

As they flew away from the mountain range, a pair of orange eyes watched them go, mainly focused on Chii.

* * *

Chii hopped off of Dojo's back just before he became his smaller form.

"I am assuming that you succeeded in you quest," someone spoke. Chii turned around and saw Master Fung approaching her.

"Um…sort of…" she said to him.

"Sort of?" he repeated. Chii un-tucked the pendant from under her robe and held it up slightly. He looked at the locket for a moment and then at me.

"I'm sorry, Chii, but I cannot upgrade you to Wudai Warrior since you do not have the whole weapon," Master Fung said to her.

Even though she had expected him to say that, she couldn't help but feel angry at him for not promoting her.

Chii put the locket back under her robe and turned on her heel.

"I'll be back later…" she muttered before she walked off.

She went to the Shen Gong Wu vault, did the combination with the bells, and walked down the spiral staircase. She took the Diamond Rose and the Golden Tiger Claws and then she left the vault.

Chii took out the Golden Tiger Claws and activated them. A purple vortex appeared and she leaped through it. She appeared not a moment later on one of the mountains near the temple.

The moment she got there, she let out a scream and began to smash boulders with her bare fists. She screamed curses and let her tears fall as she crushed boulder after boulder in blind anger.

Chii started to throw another punch, but someone had caught it. She looked up and saw that Chase Young was the one holding her fist.

"Having some anger issues, are we?" Chase asked.

Chii yanked her fist out of his hand and began to wipe her tears away.

"What do you want?" she asked with venom.

"What's so horrible that it has made you cry?" Chase asked.

"Why do you even care?" she asked sharply.

"I was simply asking you a question, Chii," Chase stated.

"Well go away," she said turning away from him. "I have enough problems without you helping."

"Will you at least hear me out?" Chase asked.

"No!" Chii replied facing him again. "I'm done listening! I'm done listening to you! And I'm done listening to Master Fung! I'm going home!"

Chii turned away from him again and took out the Golden Tiger Claws.

"You cannot go home, Chii," Chase said closing his eyes.

"Watch me," Chii said as she put the Shen Gong Wu on her right hand. She lifted her hand and prepared to swing them to activate the vortex that would take her home.

"You cannot go home because your real home doesn't exist in this world," Chase said opening his eyes again. Chii stopped her hand in midair and lowered it.

"How did you—?" she began to ask.

"I will answer that question if you come with me," Chase cut in.

"Come with you?" she repeated. "As in to your lair?"

"Where else would I take you?" Chase asked. Chii remained quiet. "So…will you come with me?"

She thought it over for a brief moment and then looked at Chase right in his eyes.

"…Yes," she replied.

Chase smirked. "Good. Now then, use the Golden Tiger Claws."

"You didn't have to tell me that…" Chii said turning away from him. She swiped the air with the claws and the purple slash in the air appeared. Chase walked to her side and they leaped into the slash simultaneously.

* * *

Where is the other half of Chii's Wudai Weapon? What is it called? And why is Chase taking Chii to his lair? All of those answers will come in the next chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Chase and Chii jumped out of the Golden Tiger Claws' vortex and gently landed in Chase's lair.

Chii looked around in awe. (A/N: You should know what his lair looks like, so I'm not going to describe it. If not, then google it or something)

"Come with me, Chii," Chase said to her. Chii turned to Chase and saw that he was walking away. She jogged to catch up with him and then she slowed to a walk behind him.

"…Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"I'm taking you to the room where your answers lay," Chase replied. "Tell me, do you believe in reincarnation?"

"Not really…why?" Chii asked. Chase suddenly stopped walking and she stopped as well. She looked ahead of him and saw that they had stopped in front of a simple door with a pale purple door border.

"Inside this room, all of the answers you seek will be revealed," Chase said to her.

Chase reached for the doorknob, turned it, and slowly opened the door. Chii peeked inside and saw that on the other side was a long, dark hallway. She looked at Chase and then at the hallway.

"Through this hallway is a long maze that only I know the way through," Chase said turning to Chii. "If you get lost, you will be trapped in the maze for all eternity."

"Then how will I find my way through?" she asked looking at him.

"I will take you through," Chase said holding out his hand. Chii looked down at his hand in surprise and then up at Chase. She looked back down at his hand and slowly reached out to it. She gently grasped his hand and he gently grasped hers.

Chase's mouth curled into a smile instead of one of his usual smirks and he began leading Chii down the hallway and into the maze.

As Chase led Chii through the maze, she felt something inside the pit of her stomach. It hurt a little, but for some odd reason…she liked it. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. _What the hell is wrong with me…?_ Chii asked herself.

"We're almost there," Chase spoke, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Chii looked up and saw a wooden door up ahead. When they got there, Chase let go of her hand and approached the door. He put his hand on the doorknob and then faced Chii.

"I must warn you; the things you see in this room may be a bit of a shock," Chase said to her. Chii merely nodded. He frowned slightly and then turned back to the door. He turned the doorknob and opened the door. He stepped inside and Chii followed him in.

Inside the room was a small table covered with a red velvet sheet, on the table was a picture of a person in a round frame, and on the sides of the picture were several lit candles.

Chii turned to Chase, silently asking for an explanation.

"Take a close look at the picture on the table," Chase said closing his eyes.

Chii turned back to the table and slowly approached it. When she got close enough to the picture to see the face of the person, she let out a loud gasp and took a step back as she covered her mouth.

"That's impossible…!" Chii said loudly, taking her hand away from her mouth. "That picture can't be real…"

"I assure you, Chii, that picture is as real as you and I," Chase said walking over to her.

Inside the round silver frame was a picture of a woman that looked almost exactly like Chii. The only differences were that she was older, had longer hair (which didn't have two white streaks), and she was wearing a purple and black Xiaolin robe.

"Who is she?" Chii asked turning to Chase.

"…Her name was Yue," Chase replied, gazing at the picture. "She was the first woman to ever become a Xiaolin monk and a Grand Master. She was the Dragon of Lightning."

"Just like me…" Chii commented.

Chase nodded. "…That's why I was so surprised that you used lightning in our Showdown; the only possible way that your element could be lightning is that…you're her reincarnation."

Chii's eyes widened slightly, but they went back to normal quickly and she looked back at Yue's picture.

"I met her one day when I went on an errand to one of the other Xiaolin Temples…when I was still on the side of good," Chase explained. Chii nodded. "After that, we secretly met every Friday night because that was the only night when the two of us were available on the same day."

Then it dawned on her.

"You two were in love," she said looking at Chase. His expression held an emotion that she had never expected to see on his face…sadness.

"…Yes," Chase replied softly. "We continued seeing each other for years, and then we secretly got engaged. The master at her temple found out and…he killed her."

"Why the hell did he do that?!!" Chii asked loudly.

"…He was in love with her as well," Chase replied, not taking his eyes off of Yue's picture. "When he found out that Yue and I were engaged, he became blinded by anger…and killed her."

"…Did you kill him?" Chii asked.

"Of course I did!" Chase snapped angrily. "He killed my soul mate! What would you do if your fiancé died before your very eyes?!!"

Chii took a step back from Chase and his expression softened.

"I'm sorry," Chase spoke. "I didn't mean to yell…"

"Its okay, Chase," Chii said to him. Chase looked back at the picture.

"…As she was dying, she told me that her reincarnation would have the name of energy (A/N: Chi(i) is a kind of energy, incase you didn't know) and her powers and that one day she would come to me from another world," Chase said. "She told me that she saw it in a vision as her killer struck her down.

"The very moment that you used lightning in our Showdown…I knew that you were her reincarnation."

"…Is she the reason you drank the Lao Mang Long soup?" Chii asked.

"Yes," he replied. "Hannibal Bean promised me that he would be able to bring Yue back to life if I joined the Heylin side. I was such a fool…"

"You're not a fool, Chase," Chii said turning to him.

"Yes I am," he said turning to her. "I was foolish enough to actually think that Hannibal Bean could bring someone back from the dead. I was blinded by my faith and love to Yue to see the truth…"

Chii's shoulders slumped slightly.

"…Is this the only reason why you brought me here?" she asked. "To tell me about Yue?"

"That…and to give you this," Chase spoke. He reached into his pocket as he walked over to her and then pulled out something that was wrapped in a handkerchief. He then unwrapped the handkerchief, revealing the missing half of Chii's Wudai Weapon.

Chii's eyes widened slightly. "The other half…" she muttered as her right hand clenched the half of the locket hanging around her neck.

"…You need it more than I do," Chase said to her.

Chii looked down at Chase's half of the locket and then she looked up at him.

"…Why are you doing this for me?" she asked. "Telling me about Yue, giving me the other half of the locket…why?"

"…I feel that this is what I need to do," Chase said taking her hand.

He opened her hand, put the other half of the locket in it, and then closed her hand. Chase held onto Chii's hand and looked into her eyes.

She looked up into his eyes and she began to feel the pain in her stomach again, but this time it was stronger and it felt even nicer. She then noticed that Chase was slowly leaning down towards her.

"What are you—?" Chii started to ask, but she never got a chance to finish her sentence. Chase had closed his eyes and had silenced her with his lips on her own.

Chii dropped Chase's half of the locket and she heard it cling on the stone floor. Giving in, Chii closed her eyes and kissed him back. Chase let go of her hand and put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Chii put her arms around his neck and pressed her lips ever so slightly harder against his.

Chase's eyes flew open and his arms suddenly came off of her waist pushing Chii away. I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me in shame.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done that," Chase said looking away from Chii.

"Chase…" Chii muttered taking a step towards him.

"Please leave," Chase said turning away from her.

"But—" she started to say.

"Go!" Chase shouted, his hands turning into fists.

Chii felt as though she had been stabbed in the chest and tears began to form in her eyes. She picked up the piece of the locket that Chase had given her and turned away from him.

She put the Golden Tiger claws on her hand and slashed the air. Chii looked over her shoulder at Chase and saw that he was still facing away from her. Chii turned back to the vortex and let a single tear fall down her face before leaping into the slice in the air. She was instantly teleported back to her room at the temple.

Chii dropped all of the Shen Gong Wu onto the floor and then collapsed onto her bed. She buried her face into her pillow and began to sob.

"Why did I have to fall for him of all people…?" Chii asked herself between sobs.

* * *

Chii picked at her breakfast the next morning, leaning on her left arm as she did so.

"Chii?" Kimiko spoke.

"Hm…?" Chii asked looking up.

"Is something wrong?" she asked with worry. "You haven't been yourself lately…"

"I'm fine…" Chii lied. "I'm just not hungry… Please excuse me."

Chii stood up from her seat at the table with the others and was about to leave the kitchen when Dojo came in.

"A Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself!" Dojo exclaimed.

"It's about time!" Raimundo exclaimed. "It's been months since the last Shen Gong Wu revealed itself!"

"This one's called the Cuīmiánqŭ Box," Dojo said opening the Ancient Scroll. "This Shen Gong Wu plays a music tune that will put anyone to sleep."

"Where's it at?" Clay asked.

"It should be in the mountains…near Chase Young's lair," Dojo replied. Chii's eyes widened slightly in alarm at the mention of Chase's name. _There's no way I can go anywhere **near** Chase's after what happened last night!_ she thought.

"Why is it near Chase Young's lair?" Omi asked.

"I dunno," Dojo shrugged. "Well, we better get going."

Everyone ran out of the kitchen, but Raimundo poked his head back in when Chii didn't follow.

"Are you coming or what?" he asked.

"…Yeah," she said.

* * *

Chii shifted uncomfortably as Chase's lair came into view. Dojo came into a landing at the entrance to Chase's lair and the five monks hopped off of his back.

"Make this one quick guys, we don't want to get—" Dojo started to say.

The Xiaolin Warriors were suddenly surrounded by jungle cats and they jumped into their fighting positions.

"What was it that you were saying about getting captured?" Chase asked as he appeared by one of his cats. Chii looked up at Chase and he looked back at her…for a moment. Chii felt her chest begin to ache again like it did when he pushed her away last night.

"Chase Young!" Omi exclaimed pointing at him. "Release us at once!"

"I see no need why I should," Chase spoke. "You all have bothered me for that last time; it ends now!"

Chase snapped his fingers and the cats began to advance.

"Wait!" Chii exclaimed desperately. Chase held out a hand and the cats stopped moving towards us.

"What is it?" Chase asked.

"I challenge you for our freedom, Chase!" Chii proclaimed as she pointed at him.

"What?!!" the others exclaimed.

"Chii, what are you—?" Raimundo started to ask, but Chase cut him off.

"What are you going to wager?" Chase asked crossing his arms.

"…My eternal loyalty," Chii replied.

"Chii! Are you crazy?!!" Raimundo exclaimed.

"I accept your challenge," Chase said to her.

"The game is Catch Me If You Can," Chii announced. "The first one to capture the other wins."

"Very well, but no Shen Gong Wu," Chase said. "You can only use your martial arts skills."

"Fine," she said glaring at him. "Let's go…Xiaolin Showdown!"

There was a bright flash of light and the scenery changed dramatically. Now there were large rock formations all around them and the others were up high on a ledge.

"Gong yi tanpai!" the two exclaimed exclaimed.

Chase began to run at me with great speed.

"Rooster Eating Crackers!" he exclaimed as he attacked me. Chii saw an opening and she took it.

"Fox Eats Rooster!" she exclaimed as she grabbed his fist. (A/N: that's not an official _Xiaolin Showdown_ move, I made it up) Chase then punched her in the stomach and she was sent flying backwards.

"Since when is there a _Fox Eats Rooster_ move?" Raimundo asked.

"Beats me," Dojo shrugged. "I've never heard of it."

Chii shakily stood up, got back into her fighting stance, and then ran at Chase. She began throwing punch after punch at him, but he either blocked or dodged them.

"Is it just me, or is there something more to this match?" Dojo asked thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Kimiko asked.

"I don't know…Chii just seems to be a bit on edge to me," Dojo replied.

"Now that I think about it, Chii looked mighty spooked when you mentioned that the Shen Gong Wu was near Chase's lair," Clay said putting a finger to his chin.

"Do you think something happened between the two of them?" Raimundo asked.

"I lowly doubt it," Omi said as the Showdown continued.

"That's _highly_ doubt it, Omi…" Kimiko corrected him.

Chii growled in frustration and aimed a punch at Chase's head, but he caught her fist. She aimed another punch at him, but he caught that one as well.

"You won't be able to win, Chii," Chase said as he held her at bay. "You don't have enough strength to."

"I beat you once and I can do it again," Chii said, struggling to push back.

"You took me by surprise last time; it won't happen again!" Chase said.

With one final push, he sent Chii flying backwards yet again. She landed on the ground and Chase leaped on top of her. She soon found herself in the same position that she was in when Chase came to her room.

"Got you," Chase smirked. There was a flash of light and everything went back to normal.

Chase got off of Chii and held out a hand to help her up. Chii acted as though his hand wasn't even there and stood up on her own. She then turned to the others, her head hanging low.

"I'm sorry, guys…" she said sadly.

"At least you tried, Chii," Kimiko said as she forced a smile.

"A deal is a deal," Chase said to her. He snapped his fingers and there was a flash of light. Chii looked around and noticed that she was shorter. She looked down at herself and screamed. She had somehow turned into a black cat.

"What the hell did you do to me?!!" Chii screamed at Chase.

"Now, now; that's no way to talk to your new master, Chii," Chase said with a smirk.

Chase's jungle cats began to advance towards the others. Her eyes widened.

"Wait," Chase sighed. He then looked at the others. "I shall let you live…for now. But if I catch you here again, I won't be so merciful."

"We will come back for you, Chii," Omi said to me. "I promise."

They climbed onto Dojo's back and flew off back to the temple. Chii sadly watched them fly away in silence.

"Come on," Chase said turning around. "We have things to do."

The jungle cats followed Chase back to his lair, with Chii trailing behind.

* * *

Chii is now under the servidtude (if that's a word) of Chase Young. Will there be more intimacy or will things just become worse? Only I know the answer to that, but you will too if you read the next chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Why so down, Chii?" Chase asked as she stared up at the false sky in his meditation room.

Ever since Chii had lost the Showdown to Chase two days ago, she had been even more depressed than she already was.

"Leave me alone…" Chii muttered as she turned away from him.

"You can't mope forever, Chii," Chase sighed.

"Watch me," she said stretching and then laying onto the ground.

"Chii…come here," Chase said calmly.

Chii groaned. She stood up from her spot on the floor and made her way over to Chase (who was only a few feet away from her). She sat in front of Chase and looked up at him.

"What?" she asked. Chase merely patted the ground on his right. Chii rolled her eyes and sat on his right.

"I can never figure you out, Chase," she said to him. "I think I have you figured out and then I find something else that confuses me."

"I tend to have that effect on people," Chase said smirking. He reached out a hand to Chii and began to stroke her head. There was a moment of silence.

"…Why did you wager your eternal loyalty to me?" Chase asked.

"I don't know…" Chii replied. "The words just…came out before I could stop them."

"If you could relive that moment, would you have wagered your loyalty?" Chase asked.

"No," Chii replied bluntly. "I hurt enough without being in your presence."

"And why is that?" Chase asked as he stopped stroking her.

"You know damn well why!" Chii snapped. "I finally start to fall for someone **_and_** get my first kiss, and they have to push me away!"

"…I wasn't thinking when I did that," Chase said looking away from me. Chii glared at Chase.

"I think you were," she said to him. "I bet you weren't even thinking, or seeing me! You know what? I bet you were thinking about Yue when you were kissing me!"

"Silence!" Chase commanded. "Don't you **_dare_** speak of Yue like that!"

"She's been dead for 1,500 years, Chase!" Chii exclaimed. "_Get over it_!"

"You can't just get over something like that!" Chase shouted back. "You have no idea how I feel! You have no idea what its like to be in love!"

Chii felt the pain in her chest again and she felt tears form in her eyes.

"You're a real bastard, you know that?" she asked bitterly. "I don't see how anyone can love someone as cold-hearted as you."

"What about you?" Chase asked narrowing his eyes. "Didn't you just admit to loving me?"

"I thought you said I've never been in love," Chii said smartly. "Why do you even need me? All I am is a reminder of Yue. You have that room with her picture; stare at that all day instead of keeping me with you."

"A picture can't be alive, now can it?" Chase asked.

"You can yell at them all you want and they won't feel a thing," she argued. "They don't feel pain or anything. They're just there for decoration."

"Its better to have something alive around to keep you company," Chase spoke.

"Then why keep me around?" Chii asked. "I'm dead on the inside…"

Chase's eyes narrowed slightly as Chii turned away from him and once again placed herself on the ground.

"No one cares about me now and no one ever will…" she muttered.

"…Your friends care about you," Chase said softly.

"What friends?" Chii asked, looking over her shoulder at him. "I lost everything when I swore my loyalty to you, remember?"

"You're just going to have to get used to it, Chii," Chase said bluntly. "This is your home now; Omi and the others won't be able to set you free."

"…I know," she muttered as she turned away from him. There was another moment of silence.

"…Why do you stay in your cat form?" Chase asked. "You can turn back into a human whenever you wish."

"I just feel like being a cat…" Chii muttered sleepily. Not a moment later, Chase picked Chii up. Too tired to struggle, she let Chase set her on his lap and stroke me.

Chii began to feel sleepier and sleepier until her eyes finally slid shut and she fell asleep in Chase's lap.

* * *

It has been two days since Chase said Chii didn't know what it's like to be in love. After that incident, she had stayed in her room, only leaving to eat. 

It was now late at night and there was a full moon out. Chii sighed as she stared up at the sky.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at her door.

"It's unlocked, Chase," Chii called in a bored tone. The door opened and said man walked in. Instead of wearing his usual armor, he was wearing black and red pajamas that strongly resembled a kung-fu outfit.

"Do you still love her?" Chii asked randomly.

Chase seemed surprised at her forwardness, but he answered her nonetheless.

"Of course I do," he replied. "I did then and I always will."

"Why?" she asked turning to him.

"She was my soul mate," Chase replied. "I will love her as long as I live."

"…You need to get laid," Chii said bluntly as she turned back to the window. Chase's eye twitched slightly.

"Pardon me?" he asked.

"You heard me," Chii said facing him again. "Go to a strip club, hire a hooker…anything."

"What makes you think that I need to do such degrading things?" Chase asked sharply.

"You always act like you have a stick up your ass, that's why," Chii said to him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get some sleep."

Chii stood up from her seat by the window, walked over to her bed, and then sat on it.

"…Why do you insist on acting like that?" Chase asked.

"I just do," she replied as she got under the covers. "Good night."

Chii turned away from Chase and closed her eyes. Chase walked over to her bed and sat on its edge.

"I'm sorry about what I said the other day…" he spoke. Chase then looked directly at Chii. "Do you forgive me?"

"No," she said turning away from him again.

Chase let out a heavy sigh. "What do I have to do to get you to forgive me?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Chii said closing her eyes again.

"Maybe I can give you some…motivation," Chase said with a smirk.

"…Why don't I like the way you said that?" Chii asked opening her eyes and turning to Chase…at least, where he was. Chii looked up and let out a startled cry; Chase was on top of her.

"What the hell are you—?" she started to ask, but Chase silenced her by putting a finger to her lips.

"Don't talk…" he whispered as he leaned down closer to her. His handsome face was now only inches away from Chii's.

"Chase, you're scaring me…" Chii said truthfully.

"Isn't this what you want?" he asked.

"Yes, but…" she said trailing off.

"But what?" Chase asked.

"…I don't want this if it's just a bribe," Chii said looking at him right in the eyes.

"…Then it won't be," Chase said.

Chase then closed his eyes and brought his lips down onto Chii's. She took in a sharp breath as she felt his soft lips pressed against hers. As much as she didn't want to…she gave in and kissed him back.

Chii's arms wrapped themselves around Chase's neck and Chase's arms went around her waist. Chii opened her mouth slightly and Chase opened his, slipping his tongue in slightly as he did so. A moan escaped from the back of her throat as they kissed.

Chase's hand then began to snake its way up the front of Chii's shirt and then it grasped her right breast. Her back arched slightly and she let out a small gasp at the sensation of his warm hand rubbing her cold chest.

Suddenly, everything became black and all of the sensations stopped.

* * *

Chii gasped softly as she opened her eyes. She looked around and saw that Chase was nowhere to be found. She let out a groan as she plopped back onto her bed. 

"It was only a dream…" she muttered. Chii closed her eyes as she sighed heavily. "That's not fair…"

"What's not fair?" someone asked.

Chii opened her eyes again and saw Chase standing in the doorway to her room, wearing the same clothing that he was in her dream, only that his shirt was unbuttoned.

Chii blushed brightly and turned on her side, making sure to hide her face from Chase.

"Nothing," she replied. "It's not like you care anyway…"

"I do care, just not that much," Chase replied.

"Gee, thanks," Chii said sarcastically.

"Just get up; you're sparring with me," Chase said sternly.

"No I'm not," she said bluntly.

Chase walked over to her bed and yanked the bedsheets out from around Chii. She let out a cry as she was sent toppling to the floor.

"What the hell was that for?!!" she shouted angrily as she stood up.

"I suggest you get dressed quickly," Chase said turning his back to her. "You have a long day of training ahead."

Chii stuck her tongue out at him as he left her room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Chii coughed up blood for what seemed the millionth time since she has started my training session with Chase. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and shakily got to her feet. 

"Don't only rely on your sight, Chii," Chase instructed. "You must allow your other senses to aid you in battle."

"Remind me again why I'm training with you if I'm not your apprentice or anything…" Chii spoke.

"Omi was not my apprentice and yet I trained him," Chase countered.

"Whatever…" she said rolling her eyes.

"Come at me again," Chase said closing his eyes.

Chii glared at Chase and got into her fighting stance. She ran at Chase and threw blinding kicks and punches at him, but he blocked them all with one hand. He then sweep-kicked her and she fell to the ground again. But this time, she landed on her left arm and there was a loud crack as pain shot up her arm.

Chii growled in pain and clutched her arm as she sat up.

"If you had relied on your senses, you would've seen that attack coming and you wouldn't have broken your arm," Chase said looking down at her. "…That's enough training for today."

Chase knelt down next to her. "Let me see your arm."

Chii turned slightly so that her injured arm was closer to him. Chase gently grasped the bottom part of Chii's arm and she hissed in pain. He then rolled up her sleeve and looked down at her arm. Chii looked down at it as well and winced at the sight of it. Her arm was bright red and a small part of it was black and blue.

Chase took off his gauntlets and carefully placed his hands over the spot where it was bruised.

"Don't move," he instructed her as he closed his eyes. His warm hand suddenly became chilled and she looked down at them; they were glowing!

A few seconds later, Chii felt the pain in her arm disappear and Chase lifted his hands off of her arm. She looked down at her arm and saw that it looked as though it hadn't even been scratched.

"…Thanks," she said looking up at him.

"Don't be so careless next time," Chase said as he stood. He turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Chii exclaimed. Chase stopped and looked over his shoulder at her.

"What is it?" Chase asked.

"…Never mind," Chii said as she shook her head. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

Chii turned from Chase and began to walk away. Chase sighed and stopped walking away.

"…Wait," he said. Chii stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?" she asked. Chase was quiet for a moment.

"…There's something I want to ask you," Chase said facing her.

"What is it?" Chii asked curiously.

"I was wondering…if you were interested in becoming my apprentice," Chase replied. Chii was utterly shocked at his proposition, especially since it was directed to her.

"You have until tomorrow to give me your answer," Chase said as he left the training room.

When he was out of the room, Chii fell to her knees in shock. _Me…as Chase's apprentice?_ Chii asked herself. _If I stay with him…then I'll be betraying the others… But what will he do if I don't become his apprentice?_

"I'm so confused…" she groaned.

Chii stood back up and left the training room. She wandered around Chase's lair, deep in thought over his offer of becoming his apprentice.

* * *

As she reached the entrance hall, the large doors burst open and Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Omi, and Dojo ran inside. 

"Chii!" Raimundo exclaimed. "You're…not a cat anymore."

"Huh?" she asked with confusion. "Oh yeah… I don't feel like being a cat all of the time."

"You all came later than I had expected," Chase said as he appeared at the base of the marble staircase.

"Chase Young!" Omi exclaimed as he pointed at Chase. "We demand that you release Chii!"

"There is no need to demand such things, young monk," Chase said. "Chii has been free for the past few days."

"Chase! What are you—?" Chii started to ask, but he cut her off.

"Why do you think that she is in her human form?" Chase asked the others.

"If that's true, then why didn't she come back to the temple when she was freed?" Raimundo asked.

"_Hello_! I'm standing right here!" Chii said loudly as she waved her arms around.

"…She wished to stay and see if you all would really come back for her," Chase said closing his eyes.

"Is that true, Chii?" Kimiko asked.

Chii was quiet for a moment.

"…Yeah," she replied closing her eyes for a brief moment. "I wanted to see if you guys would really come for me."

"Well, of course we'd come for you!" Clay said loudly.

"Yeah!" Raimundo agreed. "You're our teammate!"

"Then why did you take so long?" she asked.

"We'll tell you back at the temple," Kimiko said to her. "Let's go."

Chii looked down at the ground and then over her shoulder at Chase. She turned back to the others and left with them.

* * *

"…That's why you guys took so long?" Chii asked with surprise. 

"I know it's not the best reason in the world but…" Kimiko said trailing off.

"It's okay," Chii smiled. "Anyway, I think I'm gonna turn in for the night."

"Okay, goodnight," Kimiko said.

"G'night," Clay spoke.

"See ya," Raimundo said.

"Don't let the bed insects bite!" Omi called as she left the room.

Once Chii was out of the kitchen, she made her way down the hallway that led to her room.

* * *

Omi, Raimundo, and Clay burst into laughter at Kimiko's joke. Omi suddenly stopped laughing and turned to the nearby window. 

"What is it, Omi?" Kimiko asked, Raimundo and Clay's laughter stopping as well.

"I thought I saw someone out by the vault," he replied.

"Was it Master Fung?" Clay asked.

"I do not believe so; the shadow was **_far_** too skinny to be Master Fung," Omi replied.

"I bet its Jack Spicer!" Raimundo said loudly.

"Let's go get him!" Clay exclaimed as he stood up.

"Whoa! Hold on a minute!" Kimiko said as Omi and Raimundo stood as well. "For all we know it is Master Fung out there!"

"Let's at least check it out," Raimundo said. "We can't be too careful."

Kimiko nodded and then stood up as well.

The four monks left the mess hall and stealthily made their way outside. When they did, they saw a skinny person wearing all black leaving the vault with an overstuffed bag over their shoulder.

"Hey, you!" Raimundo shouted. "What do you think you're doing?!!"

The person turned to them with a start and then started to run away.

"Hey! Get back here!" Kimiko shouted as she pointed at the figure. The person just continued running away.

"I do not believe that helped..." Omi commented.

The four Xiaolin Dragons ran towards the perpetrater and began fighting them. The intruder was able to defend against the attacks with ease even though one of their hand was occupied with holding the bag of Shen Gong Wu.

The intruder (let's call them Ninja from now on) pulled out the Diamond Rose and it activated without a word being spoken. Ninja aimed the whip at Clay and he was knocked back several feet, recieving several long rips in his robe and dozens of cuts on his chest.

Ninja then deactivated it and took out the Golden Tiger Claws and activated them. Kimiko, Raimundo, and Omi stopped in their tracks and looked around for Ninja.

"Keep your eyes open; they could be anywhere!" Kimiko spoke as she took a step back.

When she did, a familiar purple vortex appeared behind her and Ninja came out of it, kicking Kimiko in the back as they did so.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo and Omi exclaimed in unison as she hit the ground in a heap.

Raimundo's fists tightened and he ran at Ninja in blind anger.

"Raimundo! No!" Omi called after him.

But Raimundo didn't listen, he just kept going towards Ninja.

Ninja used the Golden Tiger Claws to disappear and Raimundo looked around in every direction.

Suddenly, thick brown hairs wrapped themselves around Raimundo and he fell to the ground as he tried to struggle free.

Ninja smirked under their mask and put the Tangle Web Comb back in the bag of Shen Gong Wu. Now only Omi remained against Ninja.

"You play **very** filthy," Omi said.

"First of all, its playing _dirty_, not _filthy_," Ninja said bluntly. "Second, its called skill."

"No matter what you call it, I cannot allow you to get away with the Shen Gong Wu," Omi said narrowing his eyes at Ninja.

He then ran at Ninja and aimed a punch at Ninja's head, but they just bent backwards and Omi was sent flying over them. As Omi flew over Ninja, he grabbed the mask covering their face and pulled it off.

Ninja gasped and their hand flew up to hide their face, but it was too late; Omi already saw who it was, and he dropped the mask and his eyes widened from the shock.

"Chii...?" Omi exclaimed. "But...why?"

"I thought I'd steal a few Wu for my new master," Chii replied with an empty smirk.

"Your master…?" Omi repeated.

"She means me," Chase said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Chase Young!" Omi growled. "What did you do with Chii?"

"What ever do you mean?" Chase asked the small boy.

"You know very well what I mean!" Omi exclaimed. "The Chii that I know would **never** steal from us! Much less become your apprentice!"

"Then I guess you don't know her very well," Chase said closing his eyes for a brief moment.

"Chii! Think about what you're doing!" Omi said desperately.

"I have," she said to him. "I'm no longer a Xiaolin monk; I'm Chase's new apprentice."

"Please don't do this, Chii..." Omi said sadly.

"I'm starting to get bored," Chase sighed. He then turned to Chii. "Chii, get rid of them!"

"…Yes, Master," she said nodding.

Chii reached into her pocket with her free hand, pulled out the half of the locket that Chase had given her, and then closed her eyes. "Jī Guāng Locket!"

The half in Chii's hand began to glow and the half around her neck began to glow as well. The half in her hand levitated to the half around her neck and became whole again.

"Jī Guāng Locket!" she exclaimed.

The locket began to glow and then a large purple laser shot out of it, right at Omi. He let out a cry of pain as he was hit by the laser and then he hit the ground.

"Come," Chase said to her. "There is much to do."

"…Yes, Master," Chii said nodding.

Chase and Chii turned away from the unconscious Xioalin monks and walked out of the temple.

* * *

Well, how's that for a twist? With Chii as Chase's new apprentice, what lies ahead for them now? And will the Xiaolin monks ever recover from their injuries? Of course they will! It wouldn't be much of a story without them in it, now would it? 

Stay tuned for the sequal 'Time After Time' .


End file.
